Volver para Reparar y Unir para Existir
by anally30
Summary: Sin tener otra alternativa, James Potter emprende un viaje sin un retorno seguro con el solo hecho de preservar la paz en el mundo magico, sin saber que en realidad, esa decisión traeria mas consecuencias que logros...
1. Despedida

**Despedida**

Como era posible que hubiesen llegado hasta allí. ¿Qué había sucedido en el pasado para que ahora su vida y la de sus allegados más cercanos volvieran a correr peligro?

Agitado en una carrera que parecía no tener fin, su mente pensaba más rápido de lo común mientras que sus piernas parecían perder velocidad. Debía mantenerse en movimiento, al menos hasta llegar al punto exacto en el bosque prohibido para emprender su largo y confuso viaje.

Sus instrucciones eran claras y precisas "volver para reparar y unir para existir".

Si McGonagall había dicho que era fácil, ¿Por qué debía ir directamente al bosque prohibido mientras lo perseguían?

Un destello de luz verde pasó rosándole por la cabeza

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, ese pequeño y letal destello por poco hacia que perdiera el equilibrio y callera. Ahora no era momento para caerse si no para correr.

Debía mantenerse vivo, o todo habría sido en vano y no tendría caso regresar. Pero debía hacerlo no solo por él, sino también por ella.

Si lo conseguía, él se iría de ese lugar, pero ella se quedaba a enfrentar sola con todo el caos, sabía que no era justo, pero con lo cabezota que era la chica, no lo había dejado decidir.

Su pie se enredó en una de las tantas ramas de los enormes arboles y cayó al suelo húmedo y pedregoso, dándose un golpe a un costado de su cabeza y en ese preciso instante comenzó a sentir una cierta tibieza manar por su oreja. A gatas se trasladó por uno de los troncos caídos de los árboles y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco, respiró agitado tratando de calmarse, ya casi estaba cerca.

Su mente le dio una jugarreta pues de pronto, de la nada, su mirada descubrió dos orbes de un hermoso verde esmeralda que lo veían tristemente….

_-Tú debes ir –le decía Lily, mientras se escondían ambos en la torre más alta del castillo–se que tú puedes reparar esto_

_-no puedo dejarte sola –le exclamó exaltado tomándola por los hombros – ¿Cómo crees que puedo concentrarme mientras sé que te dejo en el peligro? Deberías ir tú, al menos tendrás una idea de dónde empezar –por supuesto que él también la sabia pero no era sensato para el muchacho, que Lily se pusiera en peligro, al menos a donde iba no habían hechizos lanzados por doquier como aquí, en este momento._

_-y si voy yo ¿Cómo piensas regresarme? –dijo ella defendiéndose, no era tonta ni mucho menos idiota, sabía cuidarse sola. _

_Ante ese comentario el chico de ojos marrones no supo que decir, ¡claro que ella tenía razón!, Lily era tan capaz de crear una forma para volver y era más confiable que siquiera él mismo._

_-James –le dijo en un tono con el cual su madre se dirigía hacia él cuando su testarudez le recordaba al de su padre –hazlo por los dos, por papa y mama, si ellos no están juntos… –no pudo terminar la frase y de sus ojos verdes brotaron lagrimas mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro._

_En un acto reflejo James la rodeó con sus brazos._

_Su hermana era todo lo que quedaba, sus padres habían muerto hace unos días todo por defenderlos a ellos dos, ni siquiera habían podido velarlos como es debido, pues antes incluso de dejar el colegio, su tío Ron Weasley les había dicho que era el lugar más seguro para ellos, mas nunca se pudo imaginar totalmente que ese era precisamente el lugar a donde los irían a buscar, en donde exactamente se encontraban en ese momento._

_Y dando un toque más horrible en esos momentos, habían recibido una amenaza recalcando que la mejor manera de eliminarlos era privándoles la vida. No precisamente asesinándolos si no prohibiéndoles la oportunidad de nacer. Pues precisamente era a uno de ellos dos a quien no querían vivo._

_Hace mucho tiempo, una nueva profecía salió a la luz en el mundo mágico, la cual había exclamado la existencia de dos destinos inciertos, nacidos para enfrentarse entre sí y encontrar al vencedor. Dicha profecía había ido a parar a manos de los últimos mortifagos existentes y entre ellos uno cuya cara jamás había sido vista por un ser vivo y de poderes inimaginables que lograba controlar la mente de ineptos y estúpidos hombres que arriesgaban la vida sin siquiera conocerlo._

_Ese hombre había sacado la conclusión que el destino contrincante era uno de los dos únicos Potter con vida, pues sus progenitores ahora estaban muertos._

_Lily estaba aterrada, pues aseguraba que era su hermano al que querían y ese era su manía por sacarlo de allí. Por otro lado, James dudaba que fuera ella a la que querían pero si él no estaba para protegerla, se ensañarían con la chica y la harían sufrir. No podía siquiera imaginar eso._

_Lily se movió y se separó de su hermano, debía sacarlo de allí a como diera lugar, debían cumplir las órdenes de la directora y prevenir el cumplimiento de la amenaza, o si no ellos nunca nacerían y no habría salvador, en esta ocasión._

_Acunó el rostro de su hermano es sus manos y esperó a que este abriera sus ojos llorosos._

_James no quería dejarla, era su única familia, había perdido a sus padres, no quería perderla a ella también._

_La mirada verde de ella se encontró con los marrones de él, cuando abrió los ojos._

_-Debes unirlos, James –dijo Lily –es la única manera de reparar todo –sabiendo que esa era su despedida, plantó un beso en la frente de su hermano y con su mano le removió el cabello negro dejándolo más rebelde de lo que era._

_-Recuerda no ser tan como papa –bromeó Lily, su hermano se parecía mucho a su padre a excepción de los ojos, que era los de su madre –o tal vez mamá se dé cuenta…_

_-Si es tan como tú, cuando era joven, creo que eso será difícil –dijo James respondiendo a la sonrisa que Lily le había brindado, sabía que su hermana ya había tomado una decisión y el debía respetarla, a pesar del peligro._

_-Yo los distraeré James. Debes correr al bosque prohibido y llegar al punto de traslado –Con una determinación a salvarlo, Lily se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás._

_James vio perder los cabellos negros y lisos de su hermana menor entre la puerta principal de la torre de astronomía, sabía que ya no habría más despedidas. _

_Oyó algunas explosiones y sabía que en ese momento su hermana se llevaba tras ella a los mortifagos, que iban subiendo la torre, hacia el gran comedor._

_Sin perder más tiempo en llorar, enjuagó sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y salió corriendo tratando de encontrar el camino más rápido al bosque prohibido…_

Agitó su cabeza nuevamente, tratando de volver a la realidad, el golpe de la caída lo había dejado confuso y por poco se desmayaba, de no ser por los crujidos de las ramas que producían al pisarlas.

Los hombres encapuchados estaban más cerca y esos crujidos eran una prueba de ello.

Visualizó a uno de ellos diez pasos delante de él, buscándolo, preparado para matarlo a la mínima oportunidad.

Con la varita en mano, James se levantó poco a poco de su lugar y le apuntó directo a la cabeza.

-Desmayus –gritó y de su varita salió un rayo de luz roja que dio en la cabeza de su agresor y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Sabía que su movimiento había alertado a los demás hombres y enseguida se puso a correr, debía llegar.

Faltaba poco.

Y allí esta, no sabía que buscaba en un principio pero al ver la lata vieja y oxidada, supo que ese era su transporte y más acertado estuvo cuando lo vio brillar, se estaba preparado para irse sin él, estaba por llegar tarde.

La lata sucia empezó a brillar con más intensidad anunciando así los pocos segundos para su partida, en un movimiento ágil y desesperado, James se lanzó en dirección al traslador mientras unos rayos de luz verde pasaban febrilmente en el lugar en donde estaba su cabeza, antes de desaparecer con la ayuda del traslador.

Sin percatarse del tiempo y como si jalaran de su ombligo, James Potter se desvaneció del bosque prohibido, emprendiendo un viaje sin la garantía de un retorno escrito o el éxito conseguido, pues su misión consistía en hacer que sus adolecentes padres se enamoraran antes de que alguien más interfiriera.

...


	2. Revelación

**Revelación**

No sabía en qué momento había acabado su viaje, o si es que había acabado, pues su cuerpo aun sentía movimiento, pero ya no ese jaloneo desde su ombligo, si no como si estuviera flotando.

¿Se era posible viajar en una nube? Bueno, sentía como si lo hiciera, mas una sacudida inesperada le dijo que eso no podía ser, si él viajaba en una nube ¿no tendría que ser un movimiento más suave?

Otro brusco golpe azotó en su espalda y después sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba quieto.

Los parpados los sentía demasiado pesados como para levantarlos y ver en donde estaba, así que su vista estaba privada y al parecer sus demás sentidos…

De repente, su nariz capto un olor a madera consumiéndose en el fuego.

_¿Me habré muerto? _–Pensó James

El olor a humo era una buena explicación para detenerse a pensar que sí, estaba muerto, pero… ¿el dejar a su hermana lo había condenado al infierno?

Visualizando bien la situación parecía que si se lo merecía, ella estaba sola y si no arreglaba las cosas ella sufriría, por su culpa.

_Sí, me merezco el lugar donde estoy._

Al parecer los seres del más allá querían jugar con él, pero para su gran alivio sus otros sentidos empezaron a volver, pues escuchó murmullos inaudibles. Bueno, al menos eran ruidos, probablemente lo querían torturar privándole el escuchar claramente…

-Lo encontré tirado, cerca de la madriguera de Aragón –dijo una voz grave –la suerte que tuvo que yo anduviera por allí, ya casi lo dejaban envuelto en seda para llevárselo.

Al parecer los demonios si querían jugar con él, pero el de la voz grave se les había adelantando

¿Lo torturarían?

De pronto una suavidad lo rodeó en la frente y sintió como un líquido escurría por su cabello, sus demás sentidos regresaban y al parecer no lo torturarían pues no creía que unas manos suaves y delicadas lo estuvieran tocando en ese lugar.

-Se pondrá bien –dijo una voz femenina y tranquilizadora.

-Creo que no estoy muerto –James reafirmó su pensamiento.

-Ha sido todo una suerte –nuevamente era la voz femenina –pero no logro conocerlo…creo que estoy viendo mal

-Pues lleva su túnica y está claro que es de Gryffindor –respondió la voz grave –Pero si es alumno, ¿Qué hace aquí? Aun no empiezan las clases.

¿Alumno…? ¿Gryffindor…? ¿Clases...? –James se alarmó, todo estaba dando un giro inesperado – ¿no estoy muerto…?

-Vine tan pronto como pude –una nueva voz alarmada se escuchó y James de inmediato la reconoció aunque había algo raro en su tono, pues no era la voz vieja y rasposa de su directora si no más fuerte y audible –déjame verlo, Hagrid

¿Hagrid…?

Se escucharon más pasos y de repente alguien tomó aire abruptamente.

-Créame profesora, que también creí que era él cuando lo vi, pero al acercarme… –Hagrid se explicó y entonces James comprendió que lo había logrado – ¿Quién cree que sea profesora McGonagall?

¿McGonagall…?

Al escuchar ese nombre sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y como si tuviera un resorte en su espalda, se levantó hasta quedar sentado.

¡Profesora! –Exclamó James –Debo… Debo… Debo hablar con usted-un par de manos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo empujaban sobre la cama en donde estaba para volver a acostarlo, mientras que la punta de un paraguas rosa lo apuntaba firmemente directo a la cabeza, pero sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la directora de colegio Hogwarts y su primera impresión es que había algo mal en ella, pues en su pelo, apretadamente recogido en un moño, no había tantas canas como él recordaba y las arrugas en su cara eran menos notorias.

-Hagrid, baja eso –dijo la profesora McGonagall –Pompie, ¿crees que sea correcto moverlo? –la señora Pomfrey lo examinó solo con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, mas sin embargo James no quitaba los ojos de la directora. De reojo notó como el paraguas rosa bajaba nuevamente hasta los costados del semigigante y por primera vez volteó para observar a su enorme amigo, que parecía no reconocerlo.

Quería decirle _hola_, pero sabía que no le respondería y le tendría desconfianza por no reconocerlo, pues él no sabría de su existencia hasta dentro de muchos años y por supuesto si James cumplía su misión, además de que debía involucrar a las menos personas posibles.

La profesora McGonagall se detuvo a observarlo por un segundo y luego sus ojos se fijaron en Hagrid

-Llévalo dentro, a la enfermería y asegúrate que no te vean –le dijo la profesora.

Sus ojos se posaron una vez más en James y salió por la enorme puerta de la casa de Hagrid seguida por la señora Pompie

El semigigante observó a James desde su altura y le susurró

-No sé quien seas, pero si buscar lastimar a alguien te las veras conmigo –lo amenazó

James se quedó observándolo detenidamente. Sabía que Hagrid no dañaría ni a una mosca y ni mucho menos a él, pero el hecho de poner en peligro a los demás ponía a Hagrid un poco violento, así que no rechistó cuando el semigigante lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó para transportarlo dentro del castillo como había dicho la profesora.

Una vez fuera de la casa, el muchacho de ojos marrones contempló con aire asombrado la inmensidad del lugar, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa tranquilidad reflejada en sus grandes muros de piedra.

Y en ese momento pensó en Lily y en la cantidad de problemas donde la había dejado. Se detestó así mismo por haber dejado a su hermana sola, ahora su único objetivo era no fracasar en la misión.

Una vez llegado a las instalaciones de la enfermería, Hagrid lo colocó sobre una cama con poca delicadeza.

El cuerpo de James rebotó a causa de los resortes y observó cómo Hagrid lo miraba fijamente, retándolo a quejarse.

Se abstuvo de decir comentario alguno. No quería empeorar las cosas.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, su amigo el grandote, abandono el lugar. El muchacho suspiró y miró hacia fuera por las ventanas de la enfermería.

Aun recordaba las muchas veces que había parado a este lugar, claro en diferentes circunstancias pero de igual forma, herido hasta los huesos y regañado por su hermana…

Lily. Sin previo aviso una lágrima escapó de sus ojos pero antes siquiera de dejarse llevar por el llanto, las puertas abiertas de la enfermería abrieron paso a la joven profesora.

Muy bien muchacho. Ahora me dirás quien eres –dijo McGonagall tan solo a unos pasos de su lecho. No sabía bien si desconfiaba tanto de él como para no acercarse.

Soy James, profesora… –dudaba en si decir sus apellidos, no estaba seguro que le creyera así a la primera. Tomó aire y continúo –James Potter

No sabía que reacción esperar de la profesora. Tal vez que estallara en carcajadas o incluso que lo maldijera, pero no que solo alzara una ceja y ya.

De eso me doy cuenta –contestó así de simple –el parecido con tu padre es sumamente enorme. Si mis congéniaturas son ciertas, tú no eres el hijo James Potter, si no su nieto.

Aquellos no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación. James no contestó pero eso basto para que la profesora McGonagall lo entendiera como un _sí_.

De pronto, el joven mago recordó algo.

Se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Metió la mano dentro de su túnica, no le molestó que la profesora tomara aquello como una amenaza y desenfundara su varita a una rapidísima velocidad, y haciendo caso omiso saco de entre sus ropas una carta-escrita por puño y letra de la directora de su tiempo-arrugada y cubierta con pequeñas manchas de sangre.

La joven profesora no pudo evitar mirar, horrorizada el pedazo de papel al entender las manchas.

Esto es para usted. La directora McGonagall se la ha escrito –dijo el muchacho tendiéndole la nota. Con aire desconfiado, la jefa de la casa de los Leones tomó el papel, lo desarrugó y con aire vivido comenzó a leer.

James podía observar desde su altura, como se movían los ojos de su maestra en cada línea leída. Contuvo la tristeza. Le recordó como solía leer su madre.

¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Me escribí a mi misma y..! –Exclamó la directora – ¡y yo que pensé que podía bromear con lo de tu parecido!

Aquello ultimo le caló y también lo desconcertó. Está claro que McGonagall solo le había seguido el juego, mas no le había creído, además… ¿desde cuándo la jefa de Gryffindor bromeaba? ¿Este será el tiempo correcto o es que era una dimisión desconocida?

Profesora, le dije que yo soy un Potter –dijo con aire paciente

Pero tu… no lo puedo creer –volvió a decir –Harry Potter es tu…

Si –ya se estaba cansando, sabía que el revelar esta información no era una tarea fácil, pero estaba convencido de que la directora podría digerir la cosas, al parecer era todo lo contrario- yo soy el hijo de Harry Potter, y créame que si usted no me ayuda y no me cree, el mundo mágico del futuro estará destrozado.

Y probablemente yo y mi hermana no naceremos –añadió internamente

De acuerdo –dijo la directora- no estoy muy segura de tu misión en este tiempo, pero te ayudaré. Si todo lo que esta carta dice –señaló el papel en su mano – es cierto. No entiendo como haremos para que Harry es decir, tu padre este con tu mamá

¿En la carta dice quien es mi madre? –preguntó incrédulo el muchacho pues no sabía exactamente el contenido de las letras impresas en ella, pues su deber era solo entregarla a su destinatario y nada más.

No hace falta –murmuró ella dándole la primera sonrisa de esa noche y el no hizo más que enarcar una ceja preguntándose de que rayos hablaba –por el color de tus ojos puedo saberlo, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo en que ellos dos hubiesen quedado juntos a pesar de no verse de esa manera.

¿A qué se refiere, profesora? –

Que será una tarea complicada enamorar a dos amigos siendo ellos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

* * *

¡Hola a todos por aquí!

Bueno, ya vengo con el otro capi y por supuesto a presentarme, si ven, soy nueva por aqui aunque publicando pues ya me habia leido a varias de las autoras que como loca ando sigueinto por acá...

En fin, pues como ven, traego esta historia, no me habia presentado antes pues apenas voy comenzando a usar la pagina y no le entendia muy bien n_n

pero creo que ya le agarré la onda...

Si, ya sé, ya sé,... no quieren escucharme a mi si no a la historia, asi que...

Bien, esta es mi historia algo enredada y confusa pero ella misma les explicará cada cosa, solo espero que se aceptada.

Gracias a l s chic s que me han dado comentarios, estoy feliz de que les haya gustado y espero que siga gustando... por supuesto estoy abierta al flanco de los tomatasos!

Bueno me despido, creo que ya es demaciado por hoy. Cuidense mucho y disfruten de la historia n_n


	3. El Encuentro

**EL ENCUENTRO**

Conforme los días pasaban, James Potter se encontraba cada vez más nervioso. El primero de septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar su misión.

Aun recordaba, en los días en que todavía se encontraba en su tiempo, lo mucho que su hermana le indicaba paso por paso lo que debía hacer pero era como si esos días jamás hubiesen pasado.

No poseía un plan muy eficaz, hasta ahora su única estrategia era conocer a sus jóvenes padres, pero eso era todo, después de allí su ingenioso plan había acabado.

Sus tardes con la directora del castillo habían servido con lo que respectaba a ponerse sobre la mesa como es que un nuevo alumno se integraba al colegio y mas estado a las alturas de prontas graduaciones.

El no era un chico tan pequeño, y el hecho de que la directora se negaba a admitir que él tenía dieciocho años, no le había hecho mucha gracia ni mucho menos saber que estaba en su último curso en su verdadero tiempo, algo con lo que según su hermana, podría ponerlo en ventaja al estar en las mismas edades y grados que sus padres.

La profesora McGonagall, por su poca apariencia de edad según su ojo crítico, insistía en ponerlo en sexto curso, pero él le había ganado la batalla al recalcar que si se encontraba en las mismas asignaturas que sus padres, sería más fácil para la misión la convivencia entre ellos.

Por lo que no le quedó de otra que instruir en las materias al muchacho. No fue una tarea muy complicada, aun que James no había sacado el cerebro de su madre como su hermana, no era un bruto en las materias. Digamos, algo así como promedio regular y para él eso era suficiente.

La primera decisión tomada por su directora y profesora de transformaciones era colocarlo en una de las cuatro casas, y dado que él ya tenía asignada una, solo era cuestión de instalarlo.

Con la intención de hacer más fácil y cómoda su estadía en el castillo, la directora del colegio lo instaló en una de las habitaciones y siguiendo con su tradición, había añadido una cama más en la torre de Gryffindor, logrando así una convivencia más cercana con su padre, dado que se instalaría en el mismo cuarto que él.

Eso ya era un por menor menos, pero en sí, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer cuando estuviera frente a frente con ellos…

No es como si los desconociera, pero serian sus padres, en un tiempo donde las situaciones juveniles estaban a flor de piel, en donde las disputas se resolvían a punta de varita o si bien le iba al antiguo arte Muggle: "_a golpes_".

¿Qué pasaría si no encajaba con sus padres a pesar de llevar las sangre de ellos correr por sus venas? ¿Sería capaz de resolver las situaciones de algún modo?

En su interior rogaba a Merlín que así fuera.

Antes de lo previsto, el primero de septiembre dio comienzo a un nuevo ciclo escolar, donde para muchos era un nuevo año para empezar a aprender las artes mágicas, mientras que para otros era empezar el cierre de sus estudios, además de dejar atrás las situaciones desastrosas de un pasado que rogaban no volviera a ocurrir en un futuro.

Aunque: ¿Quién en su sano juicio se preocupaba por situaciones que no sabía si sucedería de nuevo? ¿Acaso no confiaban o no tenían fe en que de ahora en adelante todo sería mejor para el mundo mágico?

Porqué no adecuarse a un vida tranquila llena de paz. Eso era lo que menos pensaba por su cabeza.

Hermione Granger podía serenarse de todo, clases, tareas, exámenes e incluso a estas alturas de las reglas, pero menos de lo que se avecinaba en un futuro.

Ese futuro que ella creía impredecible hasta cierto punto o al menos todo lo que la dejaba creer.

_Hermione, relájate ¿quieres?_ –Le decía una y otra vez un joven pecoso de cabellos rojos –_deja de pensar en eso un momento. Harry lo derrotó, ya se acabó todo._

Que fácil sonaba todo aquello.

Pero aun así no podía evitar que sus pensamientos se fuesen nuevamente al pasado, recordando las tantas cosas.

Suspiró y centró su mirada achocolatada hacia la ventana del vagón. Deleitándose y dando gracias que todo hubiese acabado pero temiendo que toda esta tranquilidad fuese por poco tiempo.

El dorso de su mano sitió un leve tacto y un suave apretón. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Movió la cabeza deteniendo la mirada sobre su regazo. Enfocando la vista en la mano fuerte y suave de su amigo.

Giró su palma y entrelazó sus dedos con las de él. Volvió a sonreír y levantó su rostro solo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

_Todo estará bien_ –dijo Harry –_ya acabó, Hermione. No hay de qué preocuparse_

Ella asintió ante la seguridad de su amigo y se dejó convencer por su voz.

Sabiendo que no lo engañaba, Harry sonrió ocasionando que la chica de cabellos castañas no pudiera evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

_Son solo paranoias tuyas_ –murmuró Ron Weasley, desparramado en el asiento frente a ellos dos mirando el techo del vagón, tratando de no observar las manos unidas de sus amigos –_verás que esto estará más calmado que el lago que habita el calamar gigante._

Al notar la incomodidad de su amigo pelirrojo separó sus manos de las de Harry.

El chico de cabello azabache cedió ante la petición silenciosa de su amiga. Dio un pequeño suspiró inaudible y recargó su cabeza en el borde del asiento.

Hermione se removió en su asiento, levemente incomoda por la situación.

Nadie podía culpar a nadie. Todo lo acontecido en el pasado, tenía consecuencias tarde o temprano, eso siempre le había dicho su madre de pequeña.

Tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos tres. Que era difícil darle prioridad a alguna de ellas.

Lo que Hermione menos quería, era lastimar a sus mejores amigos. Y precisamente eso, era lo que sentía que estaba haciendo.

Por leves momentos, no podía mirar a los ojos a su amigo pelirrojo, Ron, sin recordar ese beso que ambos había compartido en el interior de la cámara secreta, teniendo como único testigo a su otro mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Se sentía tonta, de solo pensar en el hecho de que lo irracional la hubiese alcanzado hasta el punto de abalanzarse sobre los brazos de Ron y plantarle un beso de lleno en la boca sin medir consecuencias.

¿En qué momento todo había dejado de tener sentido?

¿Por qué ese impulso tan poco propio de ella, la asaltó en ese momento?

Al terminar toda esa guerra y ver los escombros a los que se había reducido el castillo tanto como sus vidas, por fin caía en la cuenta de que se había besado con Ron.

En ese momento su mente encerró, en una parte de su propia cabeza, ese acontecimiento, pero había salido completamente a la luz en el momento en que Ron tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Aun recordaba el brinco interno que dio cuando sintió la tibieza y las suaves carisias que le hacia su pelirrojo amigo con la yema de su dedo.

Había trato de serenarse, pero los colores no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro mostrando las emociones a flor de piel que corrían por su cuerpo y mas al notar como Harry en ese momento, ya hace muchos meses de la batalla, detenía su verde mirada en sus dedos entrelazados para después mirarla fijamente unos leves segundos a los ojos proporcionándole algo que él consideraba una sonrisa pero ni de lejos serla para después voltearse lentamente, alejándose de ellos con cada paso que daba.

Hasta la fecha aun no lograba comprender ese comportamiento de Harry, pero todo había cambiado cuando le había contado la charla que ella y Ron tuvieron cuando el moreno, de forma extraña, los dejó solos.

Ambos jóvenes habían admitido que aquel beso arrebatado era precisamente eso, un beso arrebatado, fruto de tantas frustraciones, desasosiegos y pérdidas.

Hasta cierto punto, Harry había comprendido aquella acción por parte de sus amigos, pero a pesar de no haber llegado a formarse un emparejamiento entre el menor de los Weasley y ella, no quitaba el hecho de que Harry, de la manera más normal posible o así lo consideró, le preguntase porque de sus acciones arrebatas.

_Si fue un beso por el momento–_murmuró Harry cuando Hermione le dijo acerca de su charla con el pelirrojo – _¿Por qué lo besaste a él?_

Esa había sido la única pregunta a la que Hermione no había podido contestar. Recordaba claramente como Harry la miraba intensamente, traspasándola con su verme mirada, esperando su repuesta para solo obtener un silencio por parte de ella, que lo había llevado a realizar otra pregunta que puso más en aprietos a su amiga.

_¿Lo quieres?_ –preguntó el moreno y por alguna extraña razón, no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo.

_No lo sé_ –le contestó y desde ese entonces ellos no había vuelto a tener ese tipo de conversaciones

_¿Estás bien?_ –La voz de Harry le llegó a sus oídos, sacándola de su sopor _– ¿Hermione?_

_Perdona _–contestó moviendo la cabeza a los lados, despejando sus pensamientos –_solo estaba… creó que debo dejar de perderme dentro de mi cabeza._

Hermione sonrió ante su chiste fallido.

_Tal vez_ –contestó su amigo sonriendo y ella no pudo evitar nuevamente mirar sus ojos verdes. Él le regresó la mirada. Allí estaba otra vez, ese brillo que Hermione veía en Harry cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojar.

Su amigo suspiró, bajó la mirada y por primera vez Hermione no logró interpretar sus gestos.

Un suspiro inesperado brotó de su pecho y no pudo evitar que la tristeza invadiera su cuerpo una vez más.

Apenas si tocó el postre-tarta de calabaza-cuando esta desapareció de su plato, dejándolo reluciente. A pesar de sentirse feliz de haber regresado al gran castillo, no podía ignorar que en este mismo lugar se había producido una de las más grandes guerras del mundo mágico donde ella y sus amigos, afortunadamente, habían salido victoriosos.

Tan absorta en su tristeza ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras que la profesora McGonagall, la nueva directora del colegio, recitaba para darles la bienvenida a un nuevo curso.

Por primera vez no supo lo que relató su profesora. Apenas si fue consciente de levantarse de la mesa, salir del Gran Comedor y caminar a través de los pasillos.

Uno tras otro alumno pasaban por su lado mientras se dirigía cada quien a sus respectivas casas, estaba plenamente consciente de que, a pesar del tiempo perdido, ella aun seguía siendo prefecta pero solo por ese día no se sentía con la cabeza para cumplir con sus funciones.

Absolutamente nadie le dijo nada, Hermione pensaba que tal vez no recibía una reprimenda a su falta de responsabilidad por haber ayudado al mundo mágico.

No era que le causara una gran satisfacción el hecho de aprovecharse de esa situación o circunstancia pero por solo este día haría algo solo para ella: recostarse en su cama para dormir y perderse tal vez en sus sueños hasta que el día de mañana llegara, donde esperaba que todos estos sentimientos que la rodeaban, desaparecieran.

Al doblar una esquina para subir las escaleras de mármol, visualizó una silueta acompañada de una negra cabellera rebelde, que ella conocía muy bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió caminado tras ella, entrecerrando sus ojos, visualizando como sus cabellos se levantaban en la parte de su nuca, taladrando ese punto con la mirada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía herida porque Harry y Ron no se hubiesen acercado a ella para ir juntos a su sala común, aunque era de esperarse, tantos meses estando los tres juntos parecía ameritar un cambio.

_Harry _–lo llamó mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y observaba los pocos alumnos que venían a sus lados, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba Ron. No recibió respuesta alguna. Harry seguía caminando sin mirar atrás.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido

_¡Harry!_ –Repitió un poco más fuerte, estaba claro que su mejor amigo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

No quería comenzar a correr pero su andar ya era demasiado rápido. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de él, lo llamó con un poco de más volumen.

El chico se detuvo de repente ocasionando que ella chocara con la parte de su espalda, debido a que no pudo aminorar su marcha antes de tiempo.

Estaba segura que si no fuera porque su amigo se volteó a tiempo y la sostuvo en brazos, se habría dado un buen porrazo en su parte trasera.

_¡Por qué no contestas cuando te llamó! –_le dijo molesta antes de que él hablara. Había estado casi corriendo casi todo un pasillo y él ni en cuenta.

Antes siquiera de atormentarlo más con sus palabras. Hermione levantó su rostro y la incredulidad se apoderó de ella.

_Perdona, no escuché que me llamabas_ –contestó el muchacho y fue allí donde Hermione tomó conciencia de que ese chico no era su Harry, es decir, su amigo.

Las mejillas de la castaña adquirieron de pronto un tono rosáceo, claramente avergonzada de su error.

El chico que la sostenía en brazos era muy parecido a Harry. Ella lo había seguido incluso por que su silueta era la misma.

Se quedó callada sin saber que decir pues lo único que podía hacer era mirar sus increíbles ojos marrones bastante familiares.

_Yo… este… tú no eres Harry –_tartamudeó. Era poco usual que eso le pasara, por lo general estaba segura cuando decía algo, pero en esta ocasión, el muchacho la había dejado sin vocablos.

¿Cómo era posible tanto parecido?

El muchacho de ojos achocolatados le regalo una sonrisita, y soltándola poco a poco al comprobar que ya era estable que Hermione estuviera de pie.

_Creo que deberías tener más cuidado al caminar_ –dijo él con voz ronca, con el nerviosismo y la sorpresa nadando en sus ojos – _pero estas en lo cierto, yo no soy Harry._

_¿Quién eres tú?_ –le espetó la castaña sin el más índice de amabilidad, sintiéndose estúpida por haber preguntado lo anterior.

_Yo soy James…_ –el joven se detuvo de pronto rehuyendo en la mirada y deteniéndola en las paredes, como si buscara una respuesta en ellas.

Hermione no le quitó los ojos, midiendo sus reacciones. Preguntándose qué hacia un alumno nuevo, de mayor edad en Hogwarts. Los chicos nuevos siempre tenían once o doce años y aquel muchacho claramente no tenía esa edad.

_¿James?_ –Se preguntó internamente alzando una ceja _–¿Es que acaso también en el nombre se parecían?_

_Tu… –_comenzó a decir desconcertada por la presencia del joven de ojos marrones

_¡Señor, Rice! ¡Por fin lo encuentro!_ –la voz de la profesora McGonagall la interrumpió.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron para verla. Por un momento Hermione entrecerró los ojos, observando como la profesora McGonagall observaba detenidamente al chico, si no le falla los instintos, estaba segura que la profesora quería comérselo con la mirada.

_¡Profesora! _–exclamó el muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos para después mirar a Hermione con la misma alamar en sus orbes.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un sonrisita por la expresión del chico, era como si estuviera aterrado de ver a la nueva directora del colegio.

_Creí que estaría en mi oficina, señor Rice_ –dijo McGonagall pasando la mirada entre Hermione y el chico llamado James.

_Si… bueno, si estaba pero salí para ver si podía… ir a mi sala común_ –murmuró el muchacho –_yo bueno… no estaba seguro y me perdí…_

Por alguna extraña razón, los gestos de culpabilidad que tenía el rostro del muchacho hicieron sentir a la castaña cierta ternura, por lo que decidió ayudarlo.

_Yo me topé con él profesora, no es su culpa el retraso –_

La profesora, le echó a Hermione una mirada suspicaz, confundiéndola. Era como si McGonagall no creyera en sus palabras, aunque debía admitir, llevaba toda la razón.

_Veo que ya conoció a la señorita Granger_ –murmuró de pronto la profesora. Y Hermione pudo notar encender de color carmesí las mejillas del muchacho.

_Si, profesora_ –contestó en un hilo de voz agachando su cabeza. Hermione volvió a sonreír pues el chico era tremendamente adorable.

Si no hay ningún problema puedo llevarlo a su sala común, directora –dijo ella sin quitar la vista del chico sonrojado y dándose cuenta del escudo que traía en la túnica. El león y los colores escarlata y dorado resaltaban notoriamente sobre el color negro, por lo que el chico sin ninguna dudas era un Gryffindor.

No supo porque, pero en su interior, Hermione se sentía feliz de que el muchacho perteneciera a la misma casa que ella.

La profesora los miró detenidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguir caminado rumbo a su despacho.

Hermione sonrió una vez más, estando segura de que el muchacho estaba colorado, de posible pena, como antes no había visto. Una parte de su interior, se alegraba no ser la única con emociones demasiado transparentes.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, ambos jóvenes caminaron los pocos pasos que quedaban para llegar a su sala común.

_¿Así que te llamas James?_ –preguntó la castaña de forma casual, para tapar un poco su curiosidad con respecto al chico.

_Si –_dijo el sin más –_No es un gran nombre, pero es el nombre de mi padre y también el de mi abuelo._

Al decir lo último, el chico de cabellera negra se cayó de pronto, como si hubiese dicho algo de más en aquellas simples palabras.

_Es muy común llevar el nombre de los padres_ –contestó ella no queriéndolo incomodar.

Mientras caminaba volteó a su derecha para contemplarlo. Aquel perfil era de lo más familiar, el parecido con su mejor amigo era demasiado.

El chico se percató de su mirada y sus orbes marrones se enfocaron en los de ella.

_¿Tengo algo en mi cara?_ –preguntó, incomodo a la mirada de Hermione

Perdona –se disculpó ella y de su rostro sonrosado salió una sonrisa sincera –es que eres de lo más parecido a mi mejor amigo

En respuesta el chico sonrió, y ella no hizo otra cosa que recordar a Harry en sus pensamientos exhibiendo esa misma sonrisa.

_Tu rostro también me recuerda a alguien_ –murmuró y de pronto su rostro se entristeció.

_¿Y eso es malo?_ –preguntó insegura de saber la verdad. No conocía al tal James, pero quería asegurarse de que aquel muchacho no estuviese triste.

_No. Es fantástico, porque es tan bonita como tú_ –dijo James deteniéndose de pronto y contemplando cada parte de su rostro.

Hermione sintió de pronto sus mejillas arder, nunca antes le habían dicho cosas tan bonitas y mucho menos un muchacho al que apenas acaba de conocer. Su rostro giró hacia cualquier lado que no fueran los ojos de aquel joven que la miraban intensamente, dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino.

El cuadro de la dama gorda se posaba frente a ellos, esperando la contraseña para abrirse y déjalos pasar.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente por aquí...**

**bueno por fin les dejo el siguien capitulo y espero poder traerles el otro ponto.**

**quiero agradecer sus comentario pues eso es lo que me inmpulso a seguir con esta historia.**

**Muchos no me conocen pero otros si, asi que aprovecho para decirles que pronto subiré el capitulo de la otra historia que tengo, por supuesto en el foro Harry.**

**Que tenga un buen dias y gracias por leer. n_n**


End file.
